Oneiro Cloudwing
Oneiro 'is a young dragon from the far off world of Glacilus. On that world Oneiro worked as a Dream Guardian, the purpose of his species the Dream Magic Dragons, and helped to protect the dreams of other dragons from nightmares. He eventually traveled to the City of Light in order to employ himself there as a Dream Guardian in order to help preserve and boost moral. He is a very effective worker and helps to ward away nightmares that pray on the soldiers outside the City. Oneiro belongs to http://reshiramandsuicune.deviantart.com/ Physical Description He is a young teenage dragon of the Dream Magic species. He is sky blue in color all across his body with peach chest plates that are formed together instead of individual pieces. He has pink spikes that go from the top of his head to the tip of his tail and all grow together as one long sail. He has a light pink spike on the end of his nose and two matching, crooked spikes on the back of his head. The tip of his tail follows the typical dragon tail shape which is a spade-like spike. Finally, his wing fingers are a dull blue in color and his wing membrane is a deep purple in color. '''Physical Attributes ' Being a Dream Magic dragon gives Oneiro the ability to use "Dream Sight" which allows him to see creatures traveling in the real world from the Dream Realm. This is most efficient in spotting Nightmares and Boogey Beasts when they are concealing themselves in the Dream Realm. When they are concealing themselves they become virtually invisible to anyone in the real world. Elemental Abilities Oneiro is the child of an Ice dragon and a Dream Magic dragon. As such he has inherited most of his mother's Magic element abilities, and received a very tiny fraction of Ice abilities from his father. Due to the fact that the Magic and Ice elements share no similarities it is quite difficult for Oneiro to learn Ice abilities when his true element is Magic. ''Dream Magic: ''Oneiro can use this to put himself into a lucid sleep state and travel to the dreams of another. ''Sleep Spell: ''Oneiro can force others into a sleeping state. ''Dream Space: ''Oneiro can send people or enemies into the dream realm where their mind is separated from their body and they can never get back (kinda like the Matrix). ''Dream Blast: ''Oneiro can use energy from dreams to create burst of energy to shove foes away. ''Dreams to Reality: ''Oneiro can dream up objects in his mind and make them into reality by solidifying energy into their shapes (kinda like blue prints). ''Ice Breath: '''''A rather weak burst of freezing ice, it can freeze smaller creatures but it isn't strong enough to freeze large ones. Personality Oneiro is a quite and kind of a serious guy. He was raised to take his job seriously and make sure that he is always successful at what he does. He is a bit of a recluse and isn't open to conversation, others usually have to talk to him to get him to speak. He is stoic and rarely shows his emotions. One thing he does hate are those who do not contribute and act lazy. He usually disappears after saving the day, he is not much of a glory hog Bio Oneiro was born to a proud family quite different from all the others, after all his father was an Ice Dragon and his mother a Dream Magic Dragon. They loved him dearly and raised him together on their own, and without the help of a community. When his Dream Magic finally kicked in, his mother began to train him with the intensity growing the more experienced he became. His mother taught him to take pride in his element and use it to defend others, while his father taught him to take his element seriously and to make sure he was successful in defending the dreams of others. After some time and frequent shadow dragons appearances, Oneiro and his family retreated to the city of Theeromi, where he continued to practice his abilities. One day a shadow dragon had sent a plague of nightmares upon the city to destroy home front moral. Oneiro, seeing the suffering of others, jumped to the rescue despite his powers not yet being perfected. Together Oneiro and his mother battled the nightmare beasts and chased them away from the city, however, the nightmares themselves stayed behind. His mother, wounded by a nightmare, was unfit to travel to the dream world. With guidance from his mother Oneiro ventured to the dream realm on his own and had to fight the shadow dragon causing them. Greatly under powered Oneiro was on the verge of getting his mind scrambled by the shadow dragon when he unleashed a dream space attack which disconnected the shadow dragon's mind from his body; breaking the real world affects of his nightmares. Theeromi was freed. Though the shadow dragon tried desperately to kill Oneiro and use his body as a way back to the real world, but Oneiro managed to get out leaving the beast to die in the dream realm. Many years later Oneiro heard that Team Light was in need of help with the moral of troops once the left the city. Oneiro ,feeling that his time and abilities would be better utilized by Team Light, traveled there bringing his family along with him. Relationships Besides his family he doesn't really make friends. Quotes None Gallery Oneiro by lumeralightstar-d947102.png Trivia * His name is Greek for dream or dreaming. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians